George King
Profile = |-| Killer = Jorge Orozco (aka George Washington King), was a Nicaraguan serial killer known as the Skinner. Early Life Conscripted into his country's army, Orozco rose the rank of Captain in the Resistencia Nicaraguense; heading an interrogation unit. He tortured and killed people for a living, to the point he was affectionately referred to in his homeland as "The Blade." It is implied that his army experiences caused him to be a control freak who strongly valued respect. Orozco left the army and moved to the United States and settled in Miami; founding and becoming boss of his own tree-trimming company. Orozco was driven to become a serial killer; nicknamed "The Skinner" after his MO of removing the skin of his victims, either post-mortem or as a method of torture. Season Three When one of his criminal associates; Freebo, disappeared while owing him a large amount of money (he was actually killed by Dexter), Orozco began hunting for him throughout Miami, feeling he had been disrespected. Knowing the police were also looking for Freebo, Orozco trailed Debra Morgan around town as she met with Freebo's old associates in an attempt to find him, covertly watching their homes under the cover of trimming their trees. He would later return and kidnap, torture and kill them one-by-one. When Orozco was first suspected, he was held for questioning, but deflected attention to one of his violent employees; though suspicion centered on him entirely when the employee had a near-panic attack when he learned "King" was involved. Orozco was ultimately exposed when he kidnapped and tortured Anton Briggs, a former-confidential informant the police had set up to appear to know where Freebo was, but was stopped from finishing him off and forced to flee when Debra and Joey Quinn arrived at their location. Orozco was then contacted by ADA Miguel Prado, who had used his influence to have him released from custody. Orozco watched Dexter and Miguel having an argument, after which Miguel called him and told him that Dexter knew where Freebo was. The man-hunt resumes when Dexter frames Orozco for Miguel Prado's death (in reality he was killed by Dexter's himself), but before the police can locate Orozco he abducts Dexter and takes him to an abandoned tobacco warehouse. He intends to torture and skin Dexter for information; but Dexter effectively strips him of his control by revealing the truth that Freebo was long dead. Though Orozco is visibly thrown off by the information, Dexter correctly guesses that Orozco simply enjoys torturing and killing people and would convince himself that he needs to skin Dexter anyway. His search for Freebo was just how he picked his victims. Orozco goes to get his torture tools, but before he can return Dexter succesfully breaks free of his bindings by breaking his own hand. The two engage in a brutal fist-fight that ends when Dexter snaps Orozco's neck; killing him. The police arrive, having tracked down Orozco's hideout, but Dexter is able to avoid detection by dropping Orozco's body off the upper level of the warehouse just as a police car drives through, making it look as though the collision caused his death. His body is dragged several feet, ironically causing his face to be skinned. After seeing his body, Debra jokes that "what goes around comes around." Trivia *The Skinner is based on a villain from Dearly Devoted Dexter, Dr. Danco. They have both the same past as torturers and turned into serial killers, and one of their victims is Deb's lover. Yet, in the novel, Danco does worse than skinning his victims: he cuts their limbs off one by one. Still in the book, it isn't Dexter who kills him but Debra. es:Jorge "El Fierro" Orozco Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Serial killers Category:Season 3 characters Category:Main antagonists